


it's the way we are together

by thetolkiengeek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on art by catchingsunrays, Blade of Marmora AU, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Angst, New Relationship, Post-Canon, this is so goddamn cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetolkiengeek/pseuds/thetolkiengeek
Summary: Lance joining the Blades in their mission of peace is probably the worst thing to happen to Keith in a long time. How the hell is he supposed to be a good leader if he turns into a blushing mess whenever Lance so much as holds his hand?--Short one-shot based on catchinsunraysart post-canon BoM art.Translated into Russian





	it's the way we are together

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this art](https://catchingsunraysart.tumblr.com/post/184997170067/lance-needs-to-stop-being-cute-in-front-of-the), and then this thing just kinda plopped into my head. It's fluffy and ridiculous, and I'm not sorry at all.
> 
> Thank you to catchinsunraysart for letting me post!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~also I promise I'm working on the road trip au, you'll have something soon~~
> 
>  
> 
> Title from CRJ's Gimme Love. Yes, I know I have a CRJ problem, don't @ me.
> 
> EDIT: This fic has been translated into [Russian;!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8313698) (A big thank you @[imahurka](https://imahurka.tumblr.com/) for translating!)

“You all have your missions. Remember: there are rumors of a rogue faction in the area still loyal to Zarkon’s legacy. Stay alert. Dismissed.”

A chorus of salutes and “yes, sir!”s follows his words, and Keith knows he’ll never get used to it. But then Ezor sends him a wink, and even Kolivan's ear is twitching, something everyone knows is tantamount to a laugh.

When Keith agreed to lead the Blade on a set of diplomatic missions to free the universe from the dregs of the Galra Empire’s control, he did so reluctantly. He falsely assumed that his mother or Kolivan would take over again after they finished up negotiations on New Altea, but here he is, seven months later, and still issuing commands.

“Leadership is a good look on you,” Lance says next to him, raising their joined hands to press a gentle kiss to the back of Keith’s hand.

Keith turns to glare at Lance.

“What was that?”

“What was what?” Lance asks, infuriatingly nonchalant as usual. Normally, it’s more than welcome. Keith always has the tendency to be a little too serious, and Lance joining the blade in their diplomatic mission--much to the chagrin of Allura, who tried to bribe Lance into becoming New Altea’s official Earth Ambassador--adds a much-needed lightness to what quickly becomes a rather thankless task.

It certainly doesn’t hurt that their budding relationship makes Keith feel like there are butterflies in his stomach every time he so much as looks at Lance.

“You know what you did,” Keith grumbles, trying to hide his flushing cheeks and broadening smile by retreating into his hood and bringing his hand up to his face in what he hopes is a casual gesture.

Lance takes the opportunity to step forward, placing his hands on Keith’s burning cheeks.

“Mmm, nope. Don’t remember. You’re gonna have to refresh my memory.”

Keith’s eyes lock on to Lance’s, and he clears his throat. Those baby blues sparkling with Lance’s signature mischief are way too hypnotizing their own good, and Keith reminds himself of how annoyed he is.

“How do you expect the Blade to respect me as a leader if you keep kissing me on the cheek and saying ‘That’s my prince,’ every time I give an order?”

Lance tilts his head and gives Keith a small smile that leaves his knees weak. “I’m sorry, am I not supposed to let everyone in the universe know that you’re mine? It’s not every day that I snag myself a Galra prince, after all.”

“I’m not a prince,” Keith mumbles, but the force of it is lost in the rapid beating of his heart and the way his stomach tumbles in a pleasant somersault.

“You’re _my_ prince,” Lance says, leaning forward to give Keith a soft kiss on the lips.

Keith gives in, kissing Lance back until a pointed cough brings him back to reality.

Keith looks over to see Krolia standing in the doorway, not even trying to hide her grin. On her, it looks eerily cat-like.

“Keith, the Blades are in position. We’re waiting on you.”

Keith nods, and starts to pull away but Lance stops him, standing on his toes to give Keith a quick kiss on the cheek before leaning in. Keith shudders at Lance’s soft breath fanning over his ear.

“That’s my prince,” Lance whispers, and Keith flushes once more.

Lance steps back, shoving a weak-kneed Keith towards the door. “Now go get ‘em, tiger. I’ll meet you down there.”

“You better be in position,” Keith says with mock severity.

“Oh, please,” Lance says, reaching for the case he left on the table that contains his new and improved sniper rifle. “You know you’re never leaving my sight.”

“One of these days, that pun is going to get old,” Keith grumbles as he walks into the hanger.

Next to him, Krolia laughs. “You know it won’t.”

Keith gives his mother a soft smile. “No, it won’t.”

He steps up to his little Marmora speeder, mounting it before materializing his mask.

“Now,” he says into his comms. “Let’s go save some lives.”

***

Keith gets Lance back eventually.

Three months later, Keith isn’t any less hopelessly in love with Lance, though he hopes that his cheeks don’t flush quite as red as they once did whenever Lance takes his hand during debriefs.

The smirk on Krolia’s face tells him otherwise.

This mission is supposed to be quick. In and out, deliver supplies, shake some hands, and hand out comms to the leaders.

It turns out quite different.

They’re ambushed the moment Keith’s speeder lands on the ground.

It turns out that the rogue faction that Keith and the Blades thought they eradicated aren’t quite so dead after all.

Luckily, it’s only two or three members, the last of the Empire. Unluckily, they’ve got incredible aim.

Keith pulls a hand away from his side. _It doesn’t even hurt_ , he thinks as it comes away sticky before he collapses on the ground.

Above him, Lance is shouting, his Marmora-issue blasters in hand, but Keith doesn’t know what he’s saying. All he knows is that Lance is beautiful like this, but he doesn’t like seeing such a serious look on Lance’s face.

Keith blinks, and suddenly, Lance is crouched in front of him, a hand on his face, pushing back his hair.

“No no no,” Lance says, and Keith frowns. Lance’s voice shouldn’t sound like that, so worried. The laugh that’s always ready on his tongue isn’t there. “You’re okay, Keith. You’re safe. I got them all. Don’t you dare give out on me now.”

Keith reaches a trembling hand up, touching his fingers to his lips, and brushes them against Lance’s cheek.

“That’s my paladin,” Keith mumbles.

The last thing he thinks before slipping into unconsciousness is how lucky he is that he gets to end his life the way he always wanted--with Lance by his side.

***

Keith wakes and tumbles out of the healing pod and into Lance’s awaiting arms.

“Keith!”

Keith leans in and squeezes Lance closer to him, breathing in his familiar smell.

They stand like that for a long moment, and Keith thinks that if Lance keeps hugging him this tight, he may have to go back into the healing pod.

He tells him as much, and Lance pulls away, giving Keith a long look before yanking him forward and kissing him.

Keith is just leaning into the kiss when Lance steps back and punches Keith on the arm.

“Ow!”

"Keith, what the _fuck_ was that?!”

“What the fuck was _what_?” Keith asks, rubbing his arm.

“You know know what you did!”

Keith frowns. “Lance, you know I’m no good at these things.”

“You almost died! And you wasted your last words on me? How the fuck did you expect me to go on?”

Keith shakes his head, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “I’m sorry, am I not supposed to love you until death do us part?”

“Well, duh, but--wait.”

Lance narrows his eyes, and Keith wonders what he did now.

“We aren’t married,” Lance says finally.

Oh. _Oh_.

“...do you wanna change that?”

Lance just stands there in stunned silence, and Keith bites his lip. Before Voltron, he hadn’t thought much about what his future would look like, never really cared. All he wanted was to find Shiro.

But ever since that fateful night when Lance touched the cave walls and Keith found himself falling---in more ways than one---visions of the future plague his dreams. Always with Lance by his side.

“...Lance?” Keith breaks the silence when he can’t bear it any longer. “I understand if you’re not ready, or this thing is going too fast, or--”

Lance darts forward and kisses him silent.

“Of course I’ll marry you,” Lance says, pressing his forehead to Keith’s. “I love you so quiznak-ing much. I never want to lose you again.”

“You won’t,” Keith breaths. “Not when you’ve got me in your sights.”

Lance smiles, and Keith captures it in another lingering kiss.

They’re interrupted by Kolivan walking into the medbay, but this time Keith doesn’t seem to mind the twitch of Kolivan’s ear. Not when it’s Lance who’s flushed pink and grinning from ear to ear.

“Keith, you’re awake,” he says. “Good. I’ll go get your mother.”

“No need,” Lance says, looping his arm through Keith’s and dragging him out the door. “We’ll go to her. We’ve got some big news.”

“Bigger than her son being alive after a life-threatening mission?”

“Much bigger,” Lance replies, kissing Keith on the cheek. “Keith here just asked me to marry him.”

Keith’s eyes widen as Kolivan’s lips curl into a bona fide smile.

“It’s about time,” is all he says before turning back to whatever task he’d come into the medbay to complete.

Lance has to drag a stunned Keith out the door.

“Kolivan just--”

“Yeah, babe.”

“He smiled?!”

“He does that a lot.”

Keith turns a disbelieving gaze towards Lance, who bursts out laughing. “You should really hang out with him more. That man loves his puns.”

Keith shakes his head fondly. Like he said before, Lance is good for this base.

As they walk towards Krolia’s quarters, arm in arm, Lance chatters away, talking about wedding venues and invitations, and Keith happily listens, offering his own opinion where needed.

“By the way,” Lance says after a moment, “we’re not going too fast, I promise you. I know we’ve only been official for six months but I’ve loved you for a long time. I probably would have married you after the bonding moment, if you asked.”

It’s Keith’s turn to punch Lance in the arm.

“I _knew_ you remembered, you absolute dipshit!”

“Hey now,” Lance laughs, not even phased, “it’s Dipshit Fiancé to you.”

“Don’t make me regret it,” Keith grumbles as they come to a stop in front of Krolia’s door.

“Nah, you’re stuck with me for life,” Lance says, leaning forward to kiss Keith on the cheek again. “My prince.”

“My paladin,” Keith whispers back.

And Keith doesn’t care that his own mother interrupts their next kiss with her delighted laugh. Lance is _his_ , and he can’t wait to let the whole universe know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr](https://thetolkiengeek.tumblr.com)!


End file.
